


The summer before you left

by tenmillionotters



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Parental Death, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Wolf reminisces about his late mother.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The summer before you left

She was gentle. 

A gentle and kind woman. Her touch was light, she never said anything bad. He never heard her utter any word that lamented their situation. 

She would hold him closely at night, it was cold, he was small. So was she. He could feel her ribcage press against his small body when she held him tightly. But she was warm. She sang for him. 

In his young life he had only known her. 

His mother, a goddess. 

Mercy, love and warmth. Concepts he didn’t understand. But he knew that she was the morning sun that warmed him. She was the gentle stream that comforted his small feet that hurt from walking miles and miles in search of food. 

Every now and then, she would place something heavy in his small hands. He didn’t understand what it was, she told him to eat. This white thing… pure… white… round… this pure white round thing… it tasted delicious. 

It was sweet, it made his stomach ache less. She would pet his head, quietly, he ate slowly. He wanted to savour the moment. He wanted to feel her love a little longer. 

How happy he was, sleeping in curled up in his mother’s embrace during the cool summer nights. 

But with the fall came the rain. The rain washed her away. She was so thin, she vanished. Her touch was stiff and cold. 

His feet hurt from wandering the lands on his own. She was still lying there, in their small house, sleeping. She would sleep until the next summer would come… again… again… he would forget the sound of her voice. He would forget the shape of her face. 

He would forget the name she gave him. He would forget everything. 

Everything but the happiness he felt when his mouth was filled with a sweet taste.


End file.
